


Sweet (pun intended)

by gayvodkalarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Happy, Harry works there, M/M, candy shop, enjoy readinggg, lol basically all good things, louis is the customer, nice, sweet aha, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvodkalarry/pseuds/gayvodkalarry
Summary: louis was only there to buy sweets for his siblings, he didn’t expect to meet an emerald green-eyed god.





	Sweet (pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually based on a prompt given by the very amazing @fleurpetallarry on twitter! go follow her for amazing ass tweets!
> 
> “Harry is a candy shop owner and the twins love candies so they always ask their brother, louis, to buy them candies.” so this is the prompt.
> 
> this is an original work of fiction. please do not repost without credits or without telling me, and please do not claim it as your own. I’m proud of this work and it has taken me some time to write this. plagiarism is illegal. thank you.
> 
> soooo that’s it! enjoy!

“Which ones?” Louis asked, smiling at the two grinning kids in front of him.

“All of them!” Ernie shouted, jumping a little in delight, as he waited for Louis’ answer.

Louis chuckled, shaking his head at his little brother he loved.

“Not all of them! Only the gummy ones, and the sparkly ones, and the chewy ones, and the rainbow coloured ones!” Doris intervened, looking up at Louis with those wonderful innocent eyes.

Louis hummed, pretending to think as he tapped his finger against his chin.

“That’s all of them,” Ernest told Doris, who only shook her head cutely.

“Well, okay, let’s buy the gummy ones, the sparkly ones, the chewy ones and the rainbow ones.” Louis concluded, making the twins squeal in delight.

Louis loved them, he really did, and really, if he really _had_ to buy them all the candies, he just might, but then he didn’t want to be the one to take the scolding for spoiling their teeth, so he better not.

Louis stood up from where he was crouching and faced the counter to meet quite a captivating pair of emerald green eyes.

“Well, we would like the—“ Louis began but was cut off by the same guy behind the counter.

“I got you,” He said, chuckling a little, and Louis smiled back, as the curly guy began filling up the packets with the respective candies.

“Here you go!” The man said, his eyes mirroring the excitement that was in the kids’ eyes as he handed them the bag full of candies.

Louis raised an eyebrow at both of them, as if trying to say something and then, Doris hit her forehead with her palm lightly.

Louis laughed, as she looked at the guy and said, “Thank you!”

Ernie’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth in a little ‘O’ shape before thanking the guy.

Louis turned to him and smiled once again.

“Of course!” The man said to the kids and then grinned back at Louis.

“How much is it?” He asked, a gentle smile remaining on his face, as he fished for money in his wallet.

The guy behind the counter did something on his computer and voiced the amount.  
Louis nodded his head, and handed him the money.

“Thanks, Harry,” He said smoothly, his eyes flitting across the name tag.

Harry chuckled, nodding his head slightly.  
“You’re most welcome—“

“Louis,” Louis filled in the gap, a smile on his face.

Harry nodded.  
“Louis,” he said, testing the name on his tongue.

With a gentle nod, Louis left the shop with his two siblings.

*

“And then there was this really nice uncle!” Doris said to Lottie, who was listening to her with an eyebrow raised.

“And he had green eyes!” Ernie added from somewhere in the other room.

“Yes, and he even smiled at us when he gave us the sweets!” Doris spoke, a wide grin on her face.

Louis yawned, trying to cover the tiny unintentional smile on his face as they mentioned Harry.  
He moved around in the kitchen, filling himself a glass of water.

“How old did he look?” Lottie asked Doris, a small smile on her face.

“As old as him!” She said, pointing a finger at Louis.

“No pointing fingers, Doris,” Lottie warned, gently clutching her sister’s finger in her own hand.

“Sorry,” Doris muttered, her mood a little dampened but when Lottie told her to get some sweets for them to eat, the enthusiasm was back again.

She practically sprinted into the room where the candy bag was.

“As old as you, nice,” Lottie spoke, a smug edge to her voice as she walked towards Louis and stood beside him.

Louis raised an eyebrow at her, trying to hide his smile, but he unfortunately failed.

“Oh my god, look at you! Already blushing! What’s his name?” Lottie laughed in disbelief, pulling Louis’ cheeks. He was immediate to slap her hands away.

“Harry,” he muttered, quietly, downing a glass of water to avoid speaking.

“ _Awwww_ ,” Lottie cooed, making Louis roll his eyes, but the expression on his face looked strange because he was trying to look annoyed, but looked absolutely flustered instead.

“We’re going back there tomorrow, and I’m coming _with_ you. I need to see this man who stole _my_ brother’s heart at a candy shop!” Lottie said, excited, and before Louis could stop her or say something, she was out of the kitchen, telling the twins that they would be getting some sweets tomorrow too.

Of course they agreed, and Louis sighed, he was fucked.

*

Louis opened the door to the candy shop, sighing as he practically _felt_ the excitement radiating off Lottie who was following him.

Ernie and Doris were staying with Daisy and Phoebe at home. When Louis asked Lottie why exactly they weren’t here to accompany them, Lottie had widened her eyes for effect and said, “You know that buying sweets is not our main motive.”

“ _Your_ ,” Louis had corrected.  
“ _Your_ main motive,”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see about that,” Lottie had smirked at him, patting him on the back.

“Hey!” Lottie said, entering the shop and greeting the guy behind the counter, and Louis cringed, because really? Please let this be a dream. His sister was on a whole new level of ‘cringe’.

“Hello,” the guy said, smiling at her.  
“How can I help you today?” He asked, motioning towards all the sweets which were lined up neatly.

Louis sighed, and he didn’t know if he was disappointed or happy, because that guy definitely _wasn’t_ Harry.

“Well,” Lottie trailed off, looking at Louis sharply, asking him to say something.

“This is not him,” he hissed in her ear, as subtly as he could, offering the guy a frazzled smile.

“Oh,” Lottie breathed, clearing her throat and walking to the counter.

“Well, how about these twirly things?” She asked, pointing to the twizzlers with a confused smile.

She didn’t know what they were called.

The guy chuckled, nodding his head lightly.  
“Sure, anything else?” He asked, waiting for their answer.

Lottie seemed to be frozen on the spot, and Louis sighed, walking forward.

“Just give us the rainbow ones, yeah? The twins seemed to like it last time,” He said, the last part meant for Lottie who nodded at him in confusion.

They were trying so hard to make it look casual, it wasn’t even funny.

The guy, Ed, his name tag read, offered them a small smile, putting all the sweets in the packets.

They hadn’t come prepared at all. How Lottie thought she would meet Harry and set them up, was completely out of Louis’ understanding.

Ed paused in his movements, his eyes searching for something, and when he apparently didn’t find what he was looking for, he rushed inside a room that Louis didn’t know existed. But that’s obviously where they made the candies.

He came back a minute later, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s not here,” he whispered, and Louis didn’t know who he was whispering to, until the guy they were actually here to meet, walked out of that room.

This weird fire started in Louis’ chest and Lottie almost squealed in excitement.

“It _has_ to be here, Ed, I was the one who kept it,” Harry reasoned, as both of them crouched down in search of something.

“Is something wrong?” Lottie asked, and Harry peeped from the counter with a confused smile.

“Just a minute, ma’am, we can’t find the bags?” He chuckled uncomfortably.

Louis noted that Harry didn’t like to mess up. And he hadn’t at that moment, he was just freaking out.

“It’s alright, you know. We can just take it in the packets,” Lottie reasoned, shrugging, even though none of them could see it through the counter.

“No, no, it was here,” Harry said stubbornly, as Ed stood up and sighed.

“Looks like we’ve run out of bags, sorry for that,” he offered them a sheepish smile and Louis chuckled. It was nice to see how seriously they took their work. Perfectionists.

“Oh, don’t worry! It’s alright, lad, we’ll just take it like this,” Louis smiled at Ed, waving a dismissive hand at him, trying to convey that it was totally okay, and it was.

Harry stood up like he was burnt, he stood up so fast, Louis was worried that he might’ve have broken his back.

“Louis, hey,” Harry breathed, his eyes wild, and his hair a little out of place.

Louis smiled, and Lottie cooed softly. Louis really wanted to nudge her with his elbow for that.

“Didn’t see you there,” Harry continued, a dazed look in his eyes and Louis smiled even wider.

“It’s alright,” he shrugged, and Harry turned to Ed.

“We _have_ to find that bag now,” Harry hissed, as if Louis wasn’t meant to hear, but he heard it anyway, and those words made something warm go off in his heart.

“You didn’t tell me _this_ was Louis,” Ed hissed back, and Louis could literally hear everything, I mean, they weren’t exactly what one would call ‘soft’ in their volume, but he really didn’t mind hearing any of that.

Harry had told Ed about him?

Louis went through an almost cardiac arrest.

“If you guys don’t mind waiting for a minute or two,” Ed trailed off, biting his lip as Harry nodded his head in support, continuing his search for the bag.

“Sure,” Lottie said, an amused smile on her face, as she grabbed Louis’ elbow and tried to pull him to the farther end of the shop.

“Harry Tomlinson, sounds quite good in my opinion, brother,” She said, pursing her lips to stop the laughter from bubbling out of her.

“Lottie!” Louis hissed, but his cheeks were traitors, of course they had to turn pink.

“Aww,” she cooed, laughing now, and Louis rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“How much do you bet that he’ll hand _you_ the bag?” Lottie asked after a minute of laughing.

“What makes you think he’ll do that?” Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Really?” Lottie stared at him with an eyebrow raised and Louis sighed.

“We’ll see,” He said.

“Aha!” Harry practically shouted, a big smile on his face, with dimples (!!!), as he held the bag high in his hand.

Ed laughed and Lottie chuckled a bit too, but Louis only stared at Harry fondly.

Harry blushed, realising that his reaction was probably a bit extra and the red spread all the way to his neck when he saw the way Louis was looking at him.

He quickly put the packets in the bag and handed it _to Louis_.

Lottie snorted, a knowing smile on her face as Louis accepted the bag with pursed lips, but a smile made its way onto his face nonetheless.

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” Harry apologised, and Louis shook his head immediately, telling him that it was totally okay.

Harry offered him a shy smile and Ed sighed in the background.

Lottie laughed at that.  
“Just kiss already,” she whispered to herself, but Louis heard it and nudged her.

“Ow!” She shouted, and her eyes widened because that was really loud.

“Oh! I mean, oh! I actually remembered that we need some more sweets!” She almost hyperventilated, looking for an excuse.

“You can tell me which ones,” Ed said, and then the two of them were at the other far end of the counter.

“Well,” Louis said, breaking the silence.

“Do you want to know how these sweets are made?” Harry said, almost urgently, and Louis raised an eyebrow but shrugged.  
“Sure,”

Harry told him to follow and then they were inside the room he had walked out of.

“This is the liquid that’s setting for the lollypops,” Harry explained, pointing towards the orange coloured, circular, drying sweets.

“Harry,” Louis interrupted, but Harry went on.

“These are the rainbow ones, we mix all of this in the start,”

“Harry,”

“And these are the ones you guys asked for, they— _Oh_ ,“

“Shush, will you,” Louis muttered softly, his lips brushing against Harry’s, who was pulled flush against him.

Harry’s eyes were wide, and Louis smiled at that.

“Calm down,” Louis whispered, brushing his lips against Harry’s once again, and Harry sighed, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

It was sweet, and Harry’s lips tasted like the orange candy he was talking about, but Louis loved it, his favourite was the orange one from now on.

It was a simple press of their lips, it was pure, it _was_ , because then, Louis smartly pushed his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, making Harry groan breathlessly, as he tugged on Louis’ messy hair.

Louis kissed him harder, his fingers tightening their hold on Harry’s waist, and Harry groaned once again.

They pulled away for air, their foreheads touching, and Louis chuckled.

“It feels like you sneak in a candy or two for yourself while making them,” he commented, a smirk on his face as Harry’s eyes widened.

“Just one time that I ate a little bit of it, _this_ happens,” Harry groaned in embarrassment, trying to cover his face with his hands, but Louis held him in place, laughing.

“It’s okay,” He said, smiling, and Harry sighed in a daze.

“God, just take my number already,” He said, and he almost sounded like he was pleading, and Louis laughed in surprise, his eyes a little wide.

“I never said no to that,” Louis pointed out, and Harry took the phone Louis handed him, quickly saving his contact.

Later then, when they exited the room, Lottie was sitting on top of the counter, and Ed was looking into his phone.

“There they come!” Lottie shouted, jumping down from the counter, and Ed actually applauded, dropping his phone in the process. He cursed and bent down to pick it up, but came up smiling.

Louis rolled his eyes at his sister’s behaviour, but his hand in Harry’s own hand only tightened.

“Right, so, the exchange of numbers has happened,” Lottie concluded, nodding her head at Ed.

“ _And_ they kissed,” Ed added, a smug smile on his face as he high-fived Lottie.

“Ed!” Harry whined, making a face at him but Ed only shrugged, laughing.

“Okay, we’ve got to go now, Harry, but Louis will be back tomorrow,” Lottie decided on behalf of Louis and Louis didn’t hesitate in glaring daggers at her.

She didn’t mind though, she was practically used to it.

And then Louis said goodbye to Harry, and promised him that he’ll text him soon.

“Harry Tomlinson, for sure. Even Ed approves,” Lottie said, once they were out of there, and Louis actually chased her down to the car with a sweet bag in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :)
> 
> my twitter: @honeyitsnapchat


End file.
